


First Rain

by Allie_el



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Jedi Temple, Little Ani, No flames please, Protective!Obi-Wan, Tattooine boy has never seen rain, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_el/pseuds/Allie_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan runs back to the Temple in a frenzy when he believes something is wrong with Anakin. Obi-Ani fluffy time, NO SLASH. Moments from throughout Anakin's apprenticeship and knighthood, and maybe even one as Vader? Don't know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Son

Pit...pat....pit....pat...pit....

Obi-Wan glanced to the miniscule window at the very top of the room as the rare pitter-patter of rain started to sound through the building. 

I don’t recall the weather calling for a shower... Obi-Wan shrugged, even the controlled Coruscanti weather can make mistakes every now and then. Anakin will surely get a kick out of this, he thought, remembering his young Padawan had never before encountered any form of storm other than sandstorms. 

He reluctantly turned his attention back towards the Senate meeting and the dull politician he had been tasked with escorting. The quirky Twi'lek woman was obnoxiously paranoid, and had demanded that she have a Jedi master escort her if she was to attend the public meeting. So, naturally, the Senate had requested the Council comply, and the Council had appointed Obi-Wan to the task. This decision had been met with a small tantrum from his padawan, who had insisted that the Council was merely trying to keep his master from teaching him something other than meditation. Inside, Obi-Wan was just as disappointed as his young apprentice; he had been intending to use this day to spend time alone with young Anakin, instead of teaching him with a class of younglings. 

Due to Anakin’s age and inexperience, he was taking basic classes with younglings, a decision which caused Obi-Wan to seethe with anger and disappointment. In remembering his days as Qui-Gon’s Padawan, there were no memories more precious than the ones that had been created during one-on-one training sessions and time spent bonding over meditation exercises. However, instead of being able to experience the same with his own padawan, Obi-Wan had been forced to sentence Anakin to their rooms for his disrespect towards his elders. But for Anakin, this wasn’t much of a punishment, since it gave his Padawan a plethora of time in which to fiddle with the various droids and mechanisms spread throughout his room. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was ripped from his thoughts by a flurry of happenings. He was dimly aware of the Twi'lek in front of him gasping and jumping in her seat, but paid it little mind because at the the very same moment, a deep and heavy roll of thunder reverberated through the Senate building, and sharp flash of fear tore through the bond he shared with his young padawan. 

“Anakin?” He sent his thoughts through the Force. He tenderly felt along the bond, searching for Anakin’s signature. “Anakin, what is it?” He tried again when his Padawan didn’t answer. However, all Obi-Wan was able to receive from the boy was that he was frightened and confused and lonely and…

Obi-Wan shook his head. He glanced at the jumpy politician, and made a split-minute decision. He quietly swept from the room, bringing his commlink to his mouth in a way he hoped looked like he was being contacted because of some urgent Jedi matter, and from the way the politicians that noticed him averted their eyes, he assumed it was convincing enough. He strode through the halls as quickly as he dared, still wanting to assume the collected, mysterious aura associated with Jedi Knights, but the ever-present flare of fear -no, terror now- spurred him into a brisk jog as soon as he was out of view of curious eyes. 

The rain barely fazed him as he all but burst through the doors of the Senate Building, his eyes set upon the majestic building not but a few clicks from where he was. He merely pulled his deep hood over his head and forged ahead, frantically pushing aside the masses desperate for shelter. A sharp crack of lightning illuminated the city, and with it came a flare of panic through the Force. Thunder sounded not ten seconds later, and the deep cowl of Obi-Wan’s hood hid the way his eyes widened and flared with worry at the scream he heard through his bond with Anakin. 

“Master!” Anakin’s young, confused voice raised in a desperate cry echoed through his mind, and with a growl Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his belt, brandishing the unlit weapon at the crowds pushing against him. A few gasps and cries of alarm at the well-known weapon sounded around him, and the masses split, allowing the frantic Jedi a clear path down the street. 

“I’m coming little one. Don’t worry, I’m on my way.”

Only a pitiful whimper was his answer.  
Obi-Wan lost all sense of reservation and respectful dignity when he reached the Jedi Temple. He charged through the doors, causing quite a few younglings and droids to yelp and flinch in shock, and a number of raised eyebrows from the few masters and knights wandering about. However, he paid neither any mind as he marched through the halls, his robes leaving a trail of murky water in his wake. 

More thunder, another yelp. Obi-Wan growled under his breath and broke into a jog again-only to run into a sturdy figure and sent sprawling. 

“Master Kenobi? What are you doing? Where is your Padawan?” Obi-Wan sat up to meet the confused gaze of Mace Windu, and took the proffered hand. 

“You felt it too, then?” He asked, as he continued his brisk pace to his rooms, only this time with a more reserved air about him. 

“Of course I did,” Mace matched his gait and walked with him. “I passed your room not five minutes ago; one would have to be completely insensitive not to feel the emotions coming from within.” 

Obi-Wan cursed. “And did you not think to go in? To check on him?” 

“I figured you had it under control, after all, he is your Padawan.” 

By this time they were within reach of the rooms he shared with Anakin, and Obi-Wan sent an unamused glare to the Master as he willed the Force to open the door. 

The rooms were completely dark, and Obi-Wan clutched his saber more tightly in his hand. “Anakin?” he called, scouring the main room. “Young one, where are you?” The rain was pounding relentlessly outside, and since they had the one of the rooms closer to the top of the Temple, Obi-Wan almost had to shout to make himself heard. Thunder rolled, shaking the floor and cabinets and adding to the sound of rain, generally making quite the ruckus. A small scream came from the door at the very end of the hall, Anakin’s room. Obi-Wan all but ran to the closed door, shedding his cloak along the way. 

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked as he eased the door open, not wanting to frighten the confused child more than he already was. He frowned at the sight he was met with. Anakin’s room was more of a disaster than usual, which was saying something. Droid bits were scattered all over the hardwood floors, giving it the appearance that the occupant had been startled and had fled. No light was in the room other than what leaked through the door, which was odd considering Anakin had the only room which had a window...oh. 

The window in question had been completely blocked off. Meditation cushions were pinned to the very tops, and most of the furniture in the room had been pushed against it, covering it completely. Actually, the only item in the room that had not been moved in front of it was the bed, which had been shoved in the corner farthest from the offending pane of glass. Obi-Wan sighed as he pieced together what had happened in the room, and felt a faint flare of self-reproach as he recalled his unnecessary flight from the meeting. However, this feeling was squashed as soon as he heard another whimper from the same corner of the bed, and he cautiously made his way across the room, careful to avoid any mechanical pieces on the floor. 

“Anakin, where are you?” Obi-Wan kept his voice quiet as he approached the bed. “I’m here now, you can come out.” A rustle of movement came from under the bed, where the blanket had been draped to shield the young boy from view. 

“Master?” Anakin slowly crawled from under his bed at his master’s voice, eyes squinting in the sudden, watery light coming from the main room. “Master, what’s happening? It sounds like something is attacking the Temple, but I couldn’t sense anything…” Obi-Wan crouched in front of his trembling Padawan and stretched out his arm, causing the nine year old boy to rush into his embrace right as another crash of lightning and peal of thunder roars through the room. 

"I'm scared Master, but I know I shouldn't be..."

Obi-Wan tenderly wrapped his arms around the boy and carried him to his own room, where they sat together, the terrified youngling still huddled in his master's embrace. 

“Little one, just because we are Jedi doesn’t mean we can’t feel fear. I thought you knew this.”

Anakin merely sniffled and huddled further into his arms in answer. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“There is nothing for you to be afraid of, Padawan. It is just a thunderstorm.”

“But why is it shaking the Temple? And why is it so loud and bright?” He sat up suddenly and ran his small hand through the fringe on Obi-Wan’s forehead. His nose scrunched up in confusion with what he discovered. “And why is your hair wet?”

“I am wet because it is common for rain to accompany a thunderstorm. And when one has to run through the rain from the senate to the Temple because their Padawan was giving them a headache, then one tends to become wet.” He sent his apprentice a reproachful look. 

Anakin ducked his head. “‘m sorry, Master,” he mumbled, looking every bit the innocent, obedient, humble boy he wasn’t. His master shook his head. 

“Very well Anakin, but what’s done is done. Now let’s see about fixing your room, shall we?” He stood up and placed the boy on the floor.

With the help of the Force, it took them mere minutes to put the room back into order. By that time, the storm had abated, and only the pitter-patter of rain sounded through the room. Obi-Wan helped his Padawan get ready for bed, and pulled back the bed clothes while Anakin hopped around the room trying to get his sleeping tunic on. 

“Is it time to get you a new tunic young one?” Obi-Wan asked, bemusement in his voice. 

A clear blue eye glared at him through the neck hole, his arms half-way through their respective holes and sticking in the air at awkward angles. Obi-Wan laughed at his expression, and kneeled down to help. 

“It is much easier if you slow down Padawan,” He said, twisting the tunic straight and pulling it down. 

“Yeah, well, only Masters have time to be patient in everything,” Anakin muttered as he scrambled up to sit on his bed. Obi-Wan crossed his arms. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah. Because you’re all so much bigger and faster and you can be patient faster.”

“Anakin, that made no sense whatsoever.” 

Anakin shrugged. “It made sense to me.”

“Of course it did.” Obi-Wan mumbled fondly. He helped the boy shuffle under the sheets and pulled the comforter up under his chin. 

“Goodnight little one,” he whispered, and started walking towards the door. 

“Master?” Anakin’s sleepy voice stopped him in the doorway. “Are you leaving again tonight?” 

“No Anakin. I’m just going across the hall to my room.”

Anakin was silent for a moment. “Obi-Wan, have you ever been scared at all?”

Obi-Wan was shocked. “Wha-of course I have Anakin. Everyone gets scared.”

“Really? Even Master Windu?” 

“Yes, young one,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Even Master Windu.” Anakin smiled and shuffled back down. Obi-Wan wondered what could have brought this on. Then it clicked. 

“Anakin, I was scared tonight. I was scared you had been hurt, and that I might lose you. I was scared because I had no idea what was scaring you.” 

Big blue eyes looked up at him sleepily. “You don’t have to be scared of losing me Master. I’m never going to leave. Especially if you’re here.” 

“That’s good to know, Ani.” He leaned down and place a soft kiss on the mop of blond hair. “Now go to sleep. We can get around to lightsaber techniques in the morning,” but the boy was already snoring softly. Obi-Wan smiled and ran his hand lightly over his face. Why was it that he always looked so innocent when he was sleeping? 

“I promise Anakin, you will never have to be scared of anything as long as I’m here.”


	2. My Brother

Anakin shot bolt upright in bed, barely managing to keep a yelp down as blank light flashed through his room. He groaned and flopped back down, panting from the nightmare. 

Boom.

Thunder echoed through the Temple, making Anakin duck under his sheets in surprise. Seconds later, when it had completely subsided, he mentally berated himself for being such a baby. 

"You are twelve years old, and a Jedi Padawan. You know better!"

However, when lightning flashed and the thunder answered again not five minutes later, Anakin knew he was outmatched. Four years in the Jedi Order and he still wasn’t used to thunderstorms. 

Carefully, making every effort to remain quiet, Anakin crept out of bed and eased his door open, glancing down the dark hallway to the room where his Master slept. Thunder echoed again and he jumped, almost running the opposite direction toward the kitchen. 

“Fine, fine, I’m fine,” Anakin muttered as he reached the room they shared for meditation. He almost, almost considered sitting down on one of the hard cushions and immersing himself in the Force, but then his master might feel it and know something was wrong. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I don’t need to release my feelings.” Anakin turned away and entered the next door to the kitchen.

Opening the cabinets, Anakin realized that this really wasn’t one of his better thought-out plans, but then again, when does he ever think his way through things? The cupboards were practically empty, only a few stale crackers and cans of condensed soups...ah-ha! A small box of chips rested on the very top shelf, much to high for Anakin to reach. 

However, Jedi don’t have the Force for nothing, do they? 

Hopping onto the perilously narrow counter, Anakin slowly reached up. Almost...almost...he grabbed onto a lower shelf to pull himself up a little higher, but he still couldn’t reach. Straining his arm, Anakin closed his eyes and felt the Force flow along it...stretching into his fingers...wrapping around the bag...almost...got it…

Boom, the counters rumbled.

CRASH! 

Anakin didn’t realize he was falling backwards until he felt the hard ground collide with his back as jars and canisters landed heavily on his chest. He seemed to watch in slow motion as the shelf he had been leaning on started falling towards his face...only to stop and hover a few inches from his nose. 

Uh-oh. 

Turning his head slowly to the side, Anakin was able to make out the figure of his master standing in the doorway, arms crossed and fingers tapping impatiently. 

“And just what do you think you are doing, Padawan?” 

Anakin grinned sheepishly. “Getting a snack,” 

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly and lifted his hand to push the floating shelf away from his apprentice’s face. As soon as it was gone, Anakin lifted himself out of the mess of broken glass and grains. He gingerly brushed his backside off, wincing when his hand hit a sore spot on his hip. 

“Alright?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, brushing a bit of flour off Anakin’s nose. 

“‘M fine, Master. Thanks. Sorry for waking you.” 

“You didn’t wake me,” Obi-Wan sighed, grabbing his padawan’s hands to check for cuts. “I couldn’t fall asleep because someone’s Force presence would spike every time there was a bit of thunder.” 

All the blood ran to Anakin’s face at Obi-Wan’s pointed look. 

“Sorry Master, but you know I can’t stand storms!” As if to prove his point, an enormously loud peal of thunder made the glass on the floor tremble, and Anakin didn’t bother masking his shout of surprise. He ducked his face into his master’s solid chest and grabbed at his soft tunic, almost whimpering when it took a few seconds to abate. 

Instinctively, Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around the shaking figure. “Oh Ani, you know thunder can’t hurt you.”

“Don’ call m’ ‘hat,” the muffled voice came from within his robes. Obi-Wan chuckled and rested a calloused hand on top of the soft blond head, for once devoid of the spikes that were customary for a padawan.

“Very well, Little One,” 

Anakin lifted his head to glare at his master through his fringe. 

Smiling, Obi-Wan gently pushed the boy away. “I’m tired, Anakin. How about we go back to bed and clean this up in the morning?”

Anakin smiled and nodded, hiding a yawn. However, he was wide awake again with the next thunder crash. The edges of Obi-Wan’s mouth lifted into a patronizing smile. It wasn’t often anymore that his Padawan allowed himself to be seen as scared or dependent, and Obi-Wan learned to cherish the moments when he was allowed to smother the boy he looked upon as a son. 

“Come along, Anakin,” he urged gently when the boy’s feet refused to move. Anakin shook himself out of the thunder-induced paralysis and obediently followed his master to their rooms. 

“G’night, Master,” Anakin mumbled as he palmed open his door. 

“Where are you going, Anakin?”

Anakin turned around, a confused look on his face. “um, to bed,”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Come along, Padawan mine,” he opened the door to his room and gestured Anakin to follow. A smile split the Padawan’s face as he hurried to to do as he requested. 

The two jedi slid into the still-warm bed, Anakin pulling the comforter to his chin. Obi-Wan had barely closed his eyes when thunder shook and the bed bounced from Anakin flinching harshly. 

“Sorry, Obi-Wan.” He muttered as he ducked back under the blanket. 

“Oh, Little One.” 

Obi-wan fished under the comforter, eventually finding Anakin’s shaking arm. “Come here,” he muttered, pulling the unresisting Padawan up into his embrace. Anakin didn’t protest, shifting to rest his head on the warm chest and snuggle deeper into strong arms. 

“Sleep now, Anakin. You’re safe.” Obi-Wan smiled down at the blond head, sighing when the blue eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out. “I have you, little brother.”


End file.
